


An eye for an eye...

by Lrb89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Life Debt, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrb89/pseuds/Lrb89
Summary: Hermione demands her payment of Severus' life debt to her, grudgingly he pays his price to his new master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, reviews would be welcomed xx

Dropping his heavy frock coat over the red velvet chair he began to undress silently. He undid every pearl button robotically whilst Professor Granger removed her chemise and climbed into her high georgian bed, slithering inside the heavy cotton sheets and relaxing against the pillows.  
He deemed not to look at her and stoically remained tight lipped, folding his clothes neatly and walked towards her bed. His cock was semi errect already, the traitor, at the sight of her bared breasts. Like Pavlovs dog his tool was conditioned to stiffen at the sight of Professor Granger's naked body, even if he resisted it would be impossible not to perform due to the life debt; magic surging through his magical core and lengthening and hardening his member.  
She gave little mewl of frustration at his slow pace, he could have smirked at her peevishness if he chose to show any emotion. Instead he tried to stay as quiet as possible. His own silent protest to this abhorrant life debt.  
Slipping between the covers Snape lay on his back with his hands lazily thrown above his head, the life debt only made him able to perform and required him to ejeculate inside her. If she wanted the life debt so badly she could do the work.  
Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration, she hated when he was in a resentful mood. He wouldnt look at her at all. It made the experience more akward, he would be muleish and silent and often demand she ride him on top untill he finally came. He wanted to make it obvious how distasteful he found the ordeal; but it actually backfired on him, not that she'd ever tell him, as he became so resentful to release his sperm inside her the sex inevitably lasted ages, and as much as he hated fucking her Hermione had multiple powerful orgasms thanks to his thick hard cock so she enjoyed the sulky sex most.

Fisting his dick to peak stiffness Hermione used her hand to stimulate him from under the blanket, Snapes jaw clenched as she smoothed her digits over his turgid flesh in the way she'd learnt he liked. Pulling his heavy forskin over the fluted head she twisted her fist and gripped him with increased pressure on the down stroke. Hermione knew he was going to be particularly stubborn tonight so she decided to torment him further and added her slippery tongue to his prick and began licking his flesh, laving her wetness over his dick untill it glistened in her hand. When she sucked hard on the end of his knob as she wanked him he let out a stifled pant and she noticed he gripped her headboard until his knuckles whitened.

Hermione was so turned on at hearing his begrudging moan of pleasure from the controlled man beneath her she quickly sat up and prepared to impale herself on his length. She loved this bit best. Feeling his bulbous end as she swiped it against her slit she would draw this bit out the longest. She knew it stimulated him to distraction as his cock weeped in her hand as she rubbed it against her hole, crying with precome and arousal untill it dripped down her clasped fingers. Hermione loved his bell end most, it was thick and stretched her ring of muscles deliciously, she rubbed it against her opening and panted with anticipation as the delicious burn of muscles stretching began. Hermione liked to pretend it wouldnt fit when she sat on him and guided him into her, imagining she was too tight to fit his member inside her pussy and getting a thrill as she managed to push it inside her gently and feeling her sheath pull and contort to host his girth.

Slowly Hermione sheathed herself over him and moaned at the sensation. Snape still had his hands grasped against the headboard and she could see him fighting himself not to react to her supple flesh massaging his genitals.

Hermione whirled her hips as she started to move, feeling the deepness of his cock inside her, it gouged at her insides as she made deep circles over him. After acclimatising to the feel of him she started to bounce lightly and pulled her nipples, making them tingle and over sensitised.

Hermione's breath hitched with every slap against his loins, her cunt greedily sucking at his member as she lifted then being inpaled on him as she sat. The exertion made her pant like a bitch and she felt the beginnings of the sweet pangs of orgasm starting in her stomach. The coils and tendrils of desire flickered their way from clit to womb and she bounced dutifully to chase them.

They had been fucking for months, at least twice a week, but Hermione was always suprised by how amazing his dick was. He felt perfect inside her, he had a beautiful penis and she wished they could fuck without the life debt but he was such a closed shell she doubted he fucked anyone in them cold dank dungeons.

Moving faster and setting a steady rhythm Hermione jiggled atop him and Snape tried to not enjoy the feeling of Professor Granger's moist pussy wrapped around his shaft and avoided seeing her juicy tits bouncing and wobbling with her movements by sealing his eyes shut. He gripped the bed top to avoid sinking his fingers into her bum and dragging her over his cock. It had been years since he shagged anyone before she called her life debt on him and he remebered feeling glad at first that he had to shag her at least twice a week for an unstipulated amount of time. He'd felt smug thinking their professional relationship came with a side of sex, especially as she'd grown up into a buxom curvy woman with beautiful titties and a plump arse beneath her slight waist. But oh how he had come to loathe performing for her pleasure, how he despised that his bodily reactions were not his own, that he could not fuck her of his own accord but waited to be summond by the curly haired harlot like a sexual deatheater-commanded to fuck and obliged to comply or be killed under the debt. He had once lost control at the beginning, filling her belly instead of her womb as she greedily drank down his spunk after mouthing him, he had been left with crippling pains as a result of his disobedience to the debt and had never deviated from the carnal stipulations again. She had demanded his seed under repayment of the life debt, she used him to fertilise her and demanded he fill her with his cock twice a week until conception. 

Snape hated how he was compelled, hated how she pulled climax after climax out of him, sucked his essence from his balls and greedily kept it inside her womb. His anger boiled over and with a feral growl he pushed her off him angrily, Hermione gasped in suprise and bounced limbs akimbo on the matress before he moved to mount her from behind.

Gripping her hips he poured his frustration into pounding her, Hermione keened and bucked with pleasure under his firm drilling, her enjoyment only incenced him more and he furiously pumped her pussy with his dick, releasing his pent up despair and aggression into every stroke, letting her feel every ridge and vein along his shaft working her pussy up into a foamy slick lather.

Crying out Hermione released her orgasm all over his balls, she screamed until her throat hurt and felt herself squirt deliciously, creaming his sack and pubic hair with her rich feminine essence and lubricating her already slick cunt into a sopping vessel. Coming down from her little death her channel slowly pulsed with completion, spasming in the aftershocks she tried to catch her breath and she chanced a look over her shoulder at Snape to see him still punishingly pummeing her, no break in rhythm even as she'd climaxed, his hips pistoning into her relentlessly and a look of such disgusted concentration on his masked features it made her feel ashamed to use him in such a way. 

He noticed her observing him over her shoulder, he let his black eyes burn into her honey brown ones and let her feel the weight of his disgust as he continued to hump her. He hoped she felt dirty, that it cheapened her, to use him in this way like a paid whore. 

She bit her lip under his gaze, she knew he wanted her to feel like she used him, no good griffindor would be so ignoble to do this to someone else, she saw the disgust in his eyes but it only served to arouse her more. She DID feel dirty, she did feel cheap, she felt so perverted that she made herself orgasm over him every night thinking he was commanded to fuck her that she was raw most mornings, and she loved it.

Feeling the telltale flutterings Hermione held her breath as she prepared to come again , her whole body tensing and her stomach contracting as her pussy prepared to reach its peak once more, she could feel the tiny pulses zapping around her clit and one touch towards the slippery bud was all it took to make her clench round him like a fist and propell her into another orgasm.

This time Snape couldnt help the noise that was torn from his chest, the deep moan as he felt Professor Grangers cunt contract around his dick and the slight swelling of his cock in preparation for the spunk he was about to release into her. Finally his orgasm rippled through him and he leaned over her back, relishing the feel of her supple soft skin against his chest and growled out his climax into her hair. He thrust shallowly trying to impale her more fully with every spurt of his semen into her waiting channel and finally stopped after his ejeculation ended, remaining inside her as her aftershocks still gently milked him as he deflated within her. 

"I hate you" he finally whispered into her hair. The last of his orgasm ebbing away, he felt his softened member slip out of her hole with the aid of her pulsing and the lubricant of his slippery ejeculate. The feeling of his flaccid penis against her thigh, cold and wet, reminded her that this was no lovers tumble but a cold hard arrangement. She felt his dick slap her bottom as he lifted off her back, leaving a slimey trail over her buttocks as he got up.

He dressed quickly and scourgified himself before silently leaving her quarters to return to the headmasters office. A billow of dark robes was all she saw over her shoulder as she lay bent on the bed.

Gingerly Hermione got out of bed and went to clean herself in the washroom, preferring to flannell the sperm from her neither regions because she knew it left some of his sacred spunk inside her for a while. His sperm was precious to her, it was the reason for the life debt so she revenently kept it inside her body as a sense of worship towards snape.

Crossing to put her chemise back on she passed the floor length mirror and started at seeing her hourglass figure, she admired her narrow hips and flat panes of her stomach with her hands, twisting and inspecting herself at every angle. Giving herself a final glance she sniffed in amusement before calling for her wand and casting a "finite" over herself. At once the glamour fell, rippling over her body to reveal a distended stomach, greatly swollen with a child within. Her bust and stomach were deliciously rounded and ripe and she look on sadly at the reflection in the mirror wandering how long she could go on before admitting his seed had taken root months before.


	2. thou shalt not adulter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh go on then seeing as u all asked so nicely.....

"Back so soon Professor Granger" He sneered as she walked into his office.

She never came to the circular room. He knew she was here for one reason, he could practically smell her from his desk.

"Shall we floo to your quarters?" he asked boredly, getting up from his big desk and moving towards the fireplace.

Hermione remained still as he moved past her and he turned confusedly to look at her.

"No headmaster, you'll be fucking me here tonight" she commanded as she casually unhooked her robe.

The debt immediatly made him harden and he watched as she stripped out of her dress to reveal she was naked underneath.

Watching her as she unashamedly shed her clothes, he made no sound as she walked across the room and decided to perch herself on his desk. Her plump little arse slapping down upon the wood as she sat facing him, legs spread and waiting.

Her rosy nipples had darkend he noticed, he always thought of her nipples like dusky peaks but now were cherry red and more prominant and her breasts seemed fuller and more heavy. The milky orbs looked succulent and he felt his cock twitch as he took her in.

Deciding to make it humiliatingly quick he unbuttoned his pants, only opening his fly to service her, his cock springing forth he remained fully dressed, cloak and all.

He decended towards her pussy, noting it was already creamy and wet as it lay open to his gaze. He detected the scent of come about her and decided she had masterbated before coming here. She was already breathing heavily and he noted her long curly locks were damp at the root.

Indeed she must have got herself so aroused she had actively sought him out inside his office, a place she had never deemed to tread. Either he was fulfilling a fantasy or slaking her hunger. No matter, he would fill her up as soon as possible then send her from his sight.

He entered her slowly and sneered at the way her eyes rolled when he plunged inside her.

Rocking quickly he snapped his hips and she lay back against his desk to pinch her nipples, he remained standing as he rutted within her and watched her titties bounce with every thrust.

He hoped he didnt last long and would come embarassingly early, with that thought in mind he quickened his pace.

He heard how wet her channel was, it was practically sopping with every thrust, squelching greedily with each insertion.

Snape knew she was alreasy close, despite only being inside her for mere minutes. She pulled and tugged at her nipples, engorging the little buds and pulling them harshly, he noted how flushed she was as a sheen on perspiration covered her, making her breasts look like oily mounds, quivering and wobbling like jellies.

God she was close.

"Please sir!" she gasped, "please"

Snarling at the moniker he pumped her more.

Hermione rocked her hips into his thrusts, raising her feet and placing them on either side of the wooden edge to open her pelvis more to him. Her legs bent double as she desperatly tried to give him every bit of her she could, trying to draw him ever deeper inside her until she felt they were one being, one animal, conjoined at the genitals. Snape gripped her harder around the hips, deeply burying his long slender digits into the soft fleshy skin that made up her curves, grasping her firmly as he used his grip to anchor her to the desk and pull himself into her cunny faster. 

"I want to feel it" she pleaded.

The look in his eyes burned through her as she lay beneath him, his black eyes commanded attention and she was powerless to his ministrations. He thrummed into her steadily, setting a fast pace that made her half hiccup every time he bottomed out. Hermione looked up into his eyes, her mouth agape and eyes beseeching to him, she looked so innocent he thought, so pure and wholesome, her little plump mouth in a delicate little 'o' of pleasure, her little flushed cheeks rosey with what could be embarassment or pleasure or both, her brown eyes wide open like a little kitten, pouty and needy like the little first year he remembered in her first potions class. Hearing himself moan in pleasure he had to check himself to remember she commanded him like no other, he a puppet to her sexual whims and controlled by the life debt to service her, he should not and never have any feelings towards her other than deep resentment and loathing.

Growling he removed his hands from her waist and moved from standing between her legs to lieing over the top of her, he nuzzled his face into her neck to remove any trace of her face and her innocent looks from his sight as he continued to fuck her into the desk. His billowing teaching robe encased them, covering them and their act completly like a shadowey blanket, only her head against the desk and his black hair at her neck were visable as the material swathed and undulated with his pumping hips.

"Can you feel it now Ms Granger?" he growled in her ear.

Hermione started to hold her breath, stuttering and gasping as he tunnelled within her, his heavy dick reamed her incessantly, carving out her fanny like a knife through butter. Focussing completly on her pleasure building she almost forgot to breathe and felt light tingles to her head as she fought for air. Her lightheadedness stayed even after pulling nurishing lungfulls of air inside her and added to the spinning pleasure of her orgasm. She felt the delicious tickling in her clit as she almost peaked, she moved up to support herself on her elbows, thrusting her hips out slightly she used the friction of his course pubes against her delicate rosebud to stimulate her aching cunt better and ground herself against him towards completion.

Feeling Hermione beneath him push back against his thrusting hips sent him into pounding overdrive, she was almost pushing him off her with the strength of her grinding and he used his superior strength to increase the depths of his thrusts. Their hips warring against one another for dominance. He felt her body freeze and an immence pressure squeese around the base of his dick, beneath his vision he saw goosebumps erupt all over her chest and he blew cold air over the raised skin to increase the sensory reaction to her climax, quickly moving his hand from the desk he found her soft little hood between them, mashed up against his pubis, and nipped the engorged bud between his fingers. 

The piercing nip to her clitorus sent Hermione catapulting into a delerious orgasm, her clit burned with pressure, her wet sheath rippled and contorted with extacy and zaps of electricity and pure pleasure sang through every nerve ending, she screamed out from beneath him bucking and twisting and grasping onto his lapel as she rode out her pleasure on his rod.

"yes!" she shouted out into the empty office. screaming her completion in little shouts of exstacy.

Snape never moved as she undulated against him through her orgasm, her hot channel and the movement of her body stimulated his cock, her hips moved frantically and tried to buck him off with the pleasure of her climax, he felt her body beneath him writhing and juddering and just pressed his full weight over the top of her to truely revel in the feeling of the supple young witch beneath him. He pressed her more firmly into the desk just using his bulk and the whines and pants she gave told him she enjoyed the feeling of him so domanantly lieing on top of her, trapping her against the desk with the feeling of his dick inside her stretching her out.

Coming down from her orgasm she noticed Snape never moved, just remained on her body with his face at her neck. She experimentally clenched her channel against his cock, using her muscles to test his ridgidity inside her. He puffed air from his nose against her neck in pleasured response to her clentching and she gave another tense around his length to let him know she understood he enjoyed her sheath. 

Slowly rotating her hips as best she could under his bulk she began to move beneath him, small jerky little rocks combined with the tensing and flexing of her vagina muscles stimulated his cock, he panted loudly through his nose and the heavy breaths tickled her ear as he lay against her. The sharp puffs of air aroused Hermione, heavy breathing and the feeling of his engorged length inside her had her slick and wantinf, hearing Snape being stimulated but not being able to see his face turned her on, his teaching robe enveloping them adding to the clandestine nature of their coupling.

Moving faster now against him Hermione increased her rhythm, he was so close, so close to filling her and completing their dance. He couldnt help the shallow thrusting of his hips, automatically thudding, chasing his orgasm. The feel of her underneath him and the wanton way she moved against him sent him over, rasing towards his peak.

"Fill me up Severus" she pleaded above him as he lay on her still panting into her neck.

Lifting his head he came eye to eye with his succubus, their noses touching, face to face in a sinster yet erotic way. He had never been so intimatly close to her and it unnerved and excited him, his gut clenching at how close he was to her. He could kiss those plump lips, tease them with his tongue and ravish them as easily as he could bite them in anger. He felt dangerous and powerless at the same time and his conflict must have been written on his face as she slowly inched her nose towards his and softly, submissively brushed her cheek against the plane of his cheekbone.

She stopped moving as a wary animal would faced with its predator, maintaining eye contact she watched his face for any signs of emotion. He was still rock hard within her and his length felt like a dead weight inside her. She knew he hated her and she had no idea what was going through his mind as he stared at her. His dick felt like a dangerous tool inside her as she gazed at him, imploring him to feel safe and whole within her.

Their breath mingled, his woody with smoke and hers sweet with mint. The air was tense as she breathed in his lifeforce and he hers.

She still held his lapels from her earlier orgasm and she used them to softly pull him towards her, bringing him gently closer to her sweet lips, she felt his nose lock with hers and she never lost eyecontact with him once, not daring to blink less she ruin this moment.

He felt her supple lips touch his and he opened his mouth minutely in shock. Still eyeing her pressed his lips towards hers and joined their mouths.

Hermione gave a tiny swipe of her tongue against his, gently caressing his tongue in trepidation.

Severus slowly returned her soft lapping and committed himself to being lost in her kiss. He closed his eyes and began to move within her once again, thrusting within her and rolling his tongue with hers atop his desk.

Seeing Severus close his eyes to the kiss and start to thrust Hermione's stomach flipped and swooped, adrenaline coursed through her blood and she threaded her hands through his hair, wrapping her fingers in his tendrils and laid them both down flush against his desk.

He pumped within her now at a steady rate, his earlier rush to orgasm slowly building once again, his blood raced and the feeling of her kissing him thouroughly holding him against her made him burn with pleasure.

The sound of sex filled his office, the gentle slaps of his thrusts against her core and their combined moanings played out.

Breaking their kiss Severus gasped for air, feeling he was close he thrust more powerfully into her. He rubbed his tingling lips over hers as he felt the rush of an orgasm come up on him. "fill me up Severus" she whispered, " I want your come inside me, I want to feel you empty inside me" Suckling on her kiss roughed lips as his balls drew up he let out an almighty moan as he felt his come thunder out of the end of his cock, waves upon waves of pleasure erupted from him and he rocked against her core as each jetty of spunk fired out. Severus felt himself empty entirely but still pumped inside her, enjoying the feeling of his spent cock slipping in and out of her hole covered with silky sperm. She noticed he kept on suckling her lips even after he stopped milking himself inside her, he seemed to enjoy tasting her and licking the seam of her mouth and she revelled in his attention.

"Its inside you now ms granger" Snape said against her lips.

Laying a final kiss against her mouth Severus dropped down to rest against her utterly spent.

Panting heavily into her neck he gave her a gentle nip to the skin at the juncture of her shoulder, a primal playful action, like a dominant preditor marking its mate, scraping his teeth into her supple tender flesh reminding her she was subservient to him during intercourse no matter the circumstances it came about from. She smelled of peony and musk.

After nipping and marking her skin adequatly he pulled his deflating member from within her folds, her vessel sucked at him as he withdrew, the vast amount of liquid he'd deposited inside her creating a delicious suction.

Hermione remained lay back over his oak desk as he withdrew from within her. Lieing against the cool wood she observed the Headmaster redressing, re-buttoning his plackett and shrugging hair from his flushed neck as he loosened the collar. His warm ejeculate began to seep out from her and she felt the gentle gush of liquid pool at her buttocks making the wood beneath her wet and warm, her legs were still bent and she remained open to his gaze. Her pussy pink and puffy from his reaming, glistening with his foamy white spunk like a succulent exotic fruit. 

Examining his office in detail as she rested over his desk she noted its sparse but tidy adornments.

"Who is that?" 

She pointed at the photograph on his desk, a few inches away from her fingertips sat a guilded picture of Snape with a dark haired woman in very heavily embroidered dress robes.

"That Miss Granger" he said precisely, "is my wife"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love some reviews if you guys liked it, sorry for the grammer/spelling mistakes in advance. im un-beta'd and only write for fun. Thanks for everybody whos taken the time to click on and read, it really means alot to me xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im at work-binge writing! reviews would be welcome if you enjoy this story.
> 
> i apologise for any mistakes, of which there will be many im sure
> 
> love love xxx

"your fucking WIFE?" she screamed, scrambling up from the desk in an undignified flurry of limbs. His semen made her stick slightly and the skin burned as she hauled herself off his desk.

Hermione hastily redressed and sealed her robes shut with her fists. Cheeks reddening and visibly perturbed she scowled at Severus. What the hell was going on her brain screamed, she felt her pulse as blood and adrenalin surged through her body, veins throbbing, zapping and crackling her senses.

The headmaster sank onto the couch by the hearth in a somewhat relaxed manner, crossing his long lean legs idley. Resplendent on the calf skin sofa he looked post coital not on the precapice of a row. He showed no outword turmoil or anger, his face relaxed and his hair mussed sexily, lips kiss burned and pouty. Infact it was only she displaying complete humiliation and burning with shame.

"Yes my wife Ms Granger" he replied silkily. Oh how the power roles had reversed on her. He eyed her as she stood before him in clutched robes and perversely enjoyed the fact he had the upper hand, she hopped from one foot to the other and her emotions played out over her face; to Severus' pleasure he saw, amongst other things, she was deeply hurt.

"well. well who is she? married?!? I just. well. who is it?" she demanded shrilly. Her cheeks now burned with anger and jelousy, and if she admitted honestly- heartbrake.

She fidgeted nervously with her garment and repeatedly wiped an imaginary hair from her eyes. Seeing Hermione so undone and skittish made Severus amused, he cocked his head just so and appraised her.

"Why Ms Granger is it any of your concern?"

"Because ive been sleeping with you!" She screeched, his emissions dripped down her thighs as she spoke adding to her anger.

"and if you knew I was married it would have stopped you calling the debt?"

He still lounged against the sofa back, his relaxed posture a complete paradox to her edgyness.

"I would have reconsidered the details of the debt" she dismissed with a raising of her chin. 

"oh what morels you have. A true Slytherin act for such a Griffindor. The result the same but by different means. No concern of breaking marriage vows"

Antagonising her was too easy. She couldnt discuss things rationally in her emotional and irrate state so he decided to twist the knife in further and cause her more anguish and suffering. Why should she not feel the true ramifications of her greedyness, have consequences to the debt; so self-serving and vulgar as it was.

"Noone knew you were married! noone knows anything about you! I thought you'd have been glad I wanted to fuck you!" she spat at him, a nasty curl of her lip displaying how furious her temper had become.

"You flatter yourself. Always thinking so highly of your talents"

His demeanor remained cool as he continued to bait her, inside however all he could feel was blood pumping through his veins and his stomach knotting trying to reign in his fury.

"you didnt mind my talents when you were fucking me" she countered.

"IM OBLIGATED BY THE DEBT YOU STUPID BITCH" he roared and threw himself off the couch screaming into her face. Finally unleashing the hell fire temper, his words were meant to burn her but it angered him to see a small wicked smile play about her lips.

Standing in her personal space he could smell her lemony hair and the peony fragrance she used. The strong smell of his seed on her incenced him.

"not obligated to taste my pussy though are you? not obligated to caress me or indeed instigate a fuck?" she responded sweetly. A cunning saccerine edge to her voice.

He scowled blackly at her, his jaw tightening. She realised she'd struck a bit too close to home with that remark and decided to go in for the kill. 

Rounding on him like a sly fox she fixed his gaze and fired her bullets.

"When I summond you last month it was to provide the curriculum data, I seem to remember you hitching my skirt up and licking my cunt before buggering me over my armchair! Sticking your cock up my arse isnt even close to fulfilling the debt! Coming inside me anally is actually pretty opposite to the debt wouldnt you say? so dont fucking well lecture me on obligations Severus!"

Turning his back on her he poured himself a short of whiskey and downed it one. Feeling cornered he quickly changed tact. Facing her again he set his face to faux pity.

"Cant get anyone to fuck you long enough to make a baby with you. Have to resort to a life debt to concieve. How actually abhorrent to the other sex are you Granger?" He sneered with derision. 

"oh im so abhorrent? i am? your a fucking relic from the past. No friends, noone knows you, noone cares enough about you to visit, even your fucking wife is a mystery"

"At least I have a wife, someone who wants to make a life with me" he shot back.

"ohhh yes its going really well for you" she replied sarcastically.

Severus snarled nastily and gripped his tumbler tightly.

"who is she? i wont ask again"

"Good. Its nothing to do with you. Now get out whore"

"I'll remind you its you thats the whore Severus" Hermione spat, righting her garments properly she seemed more composed and made towards the door haughtily, "infact, you can come to me tomorrow. Im free all day so id eat well at breakfast Headmaster-you'll be obligated all day"

As she left he threw his whiskey glass against the door and smashed it into a thousand shards.

*********************

He came to her rooms at 11. Hermione could tell he was still furious. She had decided not to go to breakfast, infact she had stayed in bed from the moment she returned from their row and didnt leave until he sent his patronus telling her sharply to expect him at 11. Deciding it was better to not face off over tea and toast she decided to lie in and make herself presentable for his visit. 

Wearing a soft cotton robe in jade she wanted to be comfortable, the end of her second trimester was proving to be exhausting and the drain on her magic concealing her bump was immense. She idly wondered how long she could adequatly charm her stomach safely as she cast the spell but the knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

Opening the door Severus noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed as she answered. He strode inside her quarters and could smell her sweetness as he walked by, honey blossoms and lemon.

He liked her quarters although he would never tell her. It was homey and comfortable, decor like something out of a scottish cottage. It always smelled of her too, after lying in her sheets or being inside her quarters he would smell like her for days.

"would you like so-"

"-no" he barked. Severus removed his cloak and jacket, throwing them on the coat hooks.

He could feel the pull of magic drawing him to her, her scent made his loins stir and his cock began to swell. 

"Where do you prefer Madam, over the couch or in the bed?" 

He was being blunt, clearly the whore comment still bit at him. Hermione grit her teeth determined not to be whipped up again.

She longed to touch him, feel his smooth supple skin beneath her fingertips and kiss him passionatly, riling him further would make that impossible. He'd just fuck her from behind and she would be left forlorn at the lack of intimacy, mercilessly pumping into her until it was unclear who was demanding pleasure from whom.

"Bedroom I think" Hermione replied and gestured to her boudoir to his right. 

She'd obviously made an effort he thought as he loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes, candles were lit and fresh sheets were on the bed, the room looked nice, romantic even. Perhaps it was an effort to apologise for last nights row, he didnt really care; he wasnt in a forgiving mood, if he was a whore then he'd treat her like a client.

As he undressed carefully and laid out his clothes Hermione peeled off her gown and let down her long auburn locks. The gown simply rippled off her body and collected into a suptuous pile of cloth at her feet. Her hair fell in thick waves to her chest and she wore little makeup. Severus noticed her full bust although trying to appear completely detached, he noted how her deliciously soft breasts were noticably larger, the roundness appearing much more orb like and the dusky nipples firm and proud, the nipple more pronounced like a ripe red cherry. His cock ached at the sight of her engorged titties, he'd love to slide his cock between them and coat them in baby oil. He hated the perverted thoughts he had incessantly about her, the curse seeped into his personal life, making him wank furiously over images of her lovely tits or her bouncy arse.

Severus shook his head to dislodge the distracting thoughts. "On the bed Ms Granger" he ordered.

Hermione looked unsure at his mood and hesitated before climbing onto her raised bed. Arranging herself in the thick duvet she admired Snape from his place at her dresser, his trim physic and strong sinewy limbs. His cock bobbed in excitement and wept eagerly, leaving a stringy trail of precome dripping from his slit.

" I-" Hermione started.

"-shhh" he demanded.

Closing her mouth with a snap she continued to look at him. She longed to taste him, it'd been weeks since she held his cock in his mouth, she Yearned for it until her stomach ached. That taste was like necter to Hermione, Snape's dick was delicious, manly and salty and his spunk tasted smooth and bitter-just like him.

Severus walked over to her bed completely naked and aroused, his head visciously hated the debt and Hermione for making him come to her like a slave but his trecherous body betreyed his carnal desire for her. She was ripe, luscious and deliciously soft, her moans of pleasure and pretty gasps were etched to his brain. The way her body bowed and contorted under him overwhelmed his sensibilities, he fantasised about her pretty little cunt every day and the sight of her orgasming over his cock was burned into memory.

Holding his member firmly he began stroking his length firmly, using the slippery pre-come as lubricant until the purple head glistened and his sheath was moist. He saw how she bit her lip from where she lay watching him, her eyes were round with desire. Remaining silent he walked towards her bed and knelt onto the firm mattress, as he wanked Snape used his other hand to pull her head from the pillows and directed her towards his cock.

Hermione eagerly bent towards his member, his cock smacked her cheeks in her eagerness to lick the weeping tip. Having his hand wound into her hair did not concern her, his mood however unsettled her greatly but also added deliciously to the feeling of arousal currently burning inside her.

Hermione gently lapped at his dick with her tongue, slowly and tenderly licking his glands with the soft tip of her tongue. He tasted salty as she rimmed his cock with her little supple tongue, when she gently took him into her mouth it was done so delicately it made him jerk into her hot tender mouth. 

Snape gnarled his cheeks from the inside desperatly trying to remain silent, his jaw clenched every time she used her soft lips to drag over his bell end encompass his tip. It was almost too soft, too delicate. Hermione often played shy little virgin with him, when her touches and tastes were deliberatly amateur, he found it arousing but today it only enraged his temper.

Taking her hair in his fist he pushed her head down onto his cock, it took him three pulses before he was nestled inside her gullet. She struggled around his length, her throat contracting and clenching his dick as he held his cock down her throat desperatly trying to wretch the instrustion out of her neck.

As he let go of her head she sprang up gasping for air, a thick slime of saliva ran from her mouth to his penis and he took great pleasure on seeing her so subserviant at his knees. As she lay on the bed clutching her throat he remained deathly still, he still hadnt uttered a word to her and his eyes showed how furious he still was from the night before.

Hermiones eyes watered and her throat burned from the intrusion, Anger swirled inside her and fury burned her blood, swallowing thickly she tried to regain composure and scrabbled to her knees in front of Snape.

Seething at his behaviour Hermione gathered all her strength she raised herself up and slapped Snape round the face with all her might.

The slap echoed through the bedroom, a stinging smack ringing off his cheeks and a bright red whelt appearing immediatly where she struck him.

"arghhhhh" he roared visciously

Growling in anger Snape pounced over her, toppling her with his weight until she lay trapped beneath him. He barelled her over and held her hands firmly, She struggled against his bulk and tried to buck him but his grip was too strong and weight too great. Furiously she battled his dominance but to no avail. His breath came out in angry burst and his teeth were bared, he felt solid above her, an immovable dangerous weight on top of her body. Hermione stared directly into the black flinty eyes of the Headmaster and as her anger boiled away to nothing she was left awash with emotion, his black eyes screamed in rage whilst her brown orbs began to water.

The pain of realising he was married, her embarassment, shame, anger, betrayal, fury, the mind numbing crucible of emotions that were raging inside.of her suddenly broke.

Hermione's face crumpled into tears, her eyes streamed with pain and distress. She gave up fighting beneath him and instead surrendered to her emotions. Laying completely dispirited upon the bedsheets she sobbed quietly. She sobbed for her heartbrake and for her jelousy, for her child and for her lies. She sobbed mostly for him.

Severus still held the witch firmly beneath him, although she needed no restraint he kept her arms pressed to the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks into her hair and her cheeks were pink with emotion, like two rosy palettes upon a fresh canvass. Without knowing why he slowly and cautiously dipped his head towards her face, his nose gently nudged her soft downy cheeks and wetted the tip from her tears. Rubbing his nose comfortingly across her cheeks he felt her breathing hitch momentarily before continuing to sob quietly. He didnt know if it was the debt or the roiling emotions in his gut that urged him to nuzzle her nose with his, to console her with such an intimate coddle.

Hermione opened her eyes as Severus continued to rub noses with her and gradually she stopped crying, she felt calmer and much more centred as he continued to soothe her, raising her chin hopefully she ghosted her lips to his. Barely feeling his lips she decided to be brave and placed a soft tender kiss to his mouth. Barely breathing she relented from the peck before Snape swooped down to claim her lips in a bruising kiss, their lips crashed together passionatly and she slid her tongue deftly into the small opening of his mouth, licking the seam of his lower lip and tasting him.

Severus plundered Hermiones mouth with his and licked her tongue as she tasted him back, he released her hands and they immediatly wrapped round his neck and threaded through his silky hair, pulling her closer Snape held her body to his as they kissed thouroughly.

Moving her legs apart beneath his hips Hermione opened herself up for Severus, hooking one calf behind his thigh and widening her hips. His cock throbbed eagerly between them and coated her supple belly with more of his salty lubricant, pushing up and breaking the kiss momentarily Snape gripped his penis and placed it at her entrance before gliding home inside her sheath.

He thrust until he was inside her to the root, his pubes tickling her clit as he nestled inside her pussy.

Once connected he resumed the tender nuzzling of before and as he rocked gently into her cunny he gently stroked her smooth skin with both hands. Hermione eagerly thrust against his strokes, matching his deep and measured thrusts, hips writhing in time to his. She melted under his attentions, his soft warm hands coaxed her nerve endings into a delicious tingle as he ran them all over her body as he thrust. His soft kisses punctuated by sighs and nibbles to her flesh sent her pulse racing, hearing him take such erotic pleasure from her made her body sing. They had never moved this way together, never so erotic or slow, it was like a timeless song being played via their bodies; the way they moved together was innate, powerful.

Gently rocking together they established a rhythm, breathy moans and gasps were torn from them both as Snape thrust inside her. Hermione felt herself gush with arousal, bathing his member in cream as he slicked in and out of her channel. The rocking motion stimulated her clit as his pubes mashed against her, engorging her tiny bud of nerves and sending zinging pleasure through her groin.

Snape panted against her lips between kisses, seeming to drink in the luscious feel of her pussy wrapped around him. He loved being inside her, his rational brain disregarded the pleasure he took from her cunt but his primal brain revelled in the feel and snugness of her sheath.

Hermione felt the windings of her orgasm start up, the subtle tingle from her loins signalling her start to climax. Rubbing against him harder now chasing her little death she felt herself get impossibly wetter as Snapes cock continued to plunder her pussy. Her hole was frothy and slick as his dick continued to whip up her cunt. He wielded his dick so heavenly inside her, the ridge of his flute massaging her muscles divinely, pulling pleasure from within her core and whipping her pussy into a sopping gushing orafice.

Hermione moaned ready to hit her peak

"no wait for me" Snape said gravelly into her mouth

Hermione bit her lip in concentration to try and hold off her climax.

She felt him get inexplicably larger inside her sheath, his cock swelling and stretching her to capacity, Snapes breathing became laboured and his long strokes into her cunny became rapid jerking thrusts.

Before the sweet pleasure of surrender washed them both away Hermione fixed Severus' gaze, their eyes locking and neither looked away as their simultaneous orgasms hit. She felt him pump his seed into her, her tight sheath squeeze and pulse around him and the way his come squirted round the side of his cock because of her tightness.

Even after his orgasm he continued to thrust, relishing in the warm wet feeling of his softening dick inside her, kissing her lips he remained on top of her winding down from his climax.

Rolling off her he grabbed her with him and pulled her close. They lay entwined in her bed with her in his arms as she stoked his wiry chest. Neither wanted nor had anything to say so they lay in peaceful silence with each other. Hermione lovingly caressed his chest and placed a soft kiss on his ribs as she lay in his nook; he smelled of myrh and sandlewood and sex.

Snape awoke sometime later, it was dark inside her rooms and he guessed it to be early evening as the dusky light filtered through the curtains. Hermione lay beside him snoring softly, little purrs of slumber escaping her. Kissing her forehead softly he made to move out of bed for the bathroom, gently rolling her over.

Relieving himself in her bathroom he stared at his face in the mirror. Taking in every line and feature he wondered how things had become so entangled. 

Washing his hands he retuned to Hermiones bedroom. The days light was nearly out and the room felt warm and cosy. Wrapped in the bedsheets Hermione looked angelic, her long wavy hair spread against the pillow and her creamy complexion soft and dewy.  
Climbing back into bed Severus pulled the covers back to slide in next to her when he stopped cold.

An ice block slid down his spine and the hairs on his body prickled. 

Under the covers was a sleeping Hermione, dozing lightly with a rounded and ripe stomach.


End file.
